


Strange Love

by tabula_rasa



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 22:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabula_rasa/pseuds/tabula_rasa
Summary: This was it.  I was about to reunite with Michael and fear gripped me harder than it had ever done before.  I didn’t know what was to come.





	Strange Love

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't really written anything in almost a year, so go easy on me. Super inspired by Cody Fern as Michael Langdon because obviously.
> 
> I gave the OFC a name, but that's just cause I personally don't like stories that you insert your name into as you read, so please feel free to change her name as you read, if you do prefer to do that. I probably only used it twice.
> 
> Also, I apologize for any typos as I am lazy and didn't proofread.

He had told me this day would come.

I was ready the day the world was supposed to end. I had a bag packed with what I knew were useless trinkets, but I packed them anyway. When this world was gone, I wanted something to remember it by.

I kept this bag by the door, a reminder that pushed me through days of monotony until the news broke of the world’s impending doom. I was ready.

When they came for me, to bring me somewhere safe they said, I picked up that bag and stepped out the door not even bothering with a glance back at the life I had created for myself. There was no point. In a few short hours, the life I had known would be gone and my new life would begin.

I smiled.

\---

I had only known him for a short period of time, but it felt like a lifetime. Not long before the bombs went off, I was lucky enough to have him in my life for a few months that passed by too quickly.

He’d talk to me for hours about his visions for the future and demonstrated his powers to me though he needn’t have proven himself to me. There was always something about him that enraptured me, and I would hang onto his every word. I believed in him and all that he hoped to accomplish more than I had ever believed in anything before.

I never could figure out what had drawn him to me, but he had found me had seen me, and for the briefest moment he had been all mine.

He was beautiful and hypnotizing and all I could ever think about. It didn’t take me long to fall in love with him, just as it didn’t take him long to leave me.

We never defined our relationship, never put a label on it. When it was time for us to finally part, he told me about the end of the world and offered me a place in what came after.

When I grinned and uttered an “of course,” he smiled genuinely (a rarity), just for me.

“Until we meet again, then, Lily,” he said, his voice like velvet caressing my ears. I knew in that moment he was saying goodbye, for now.

He kissed me chastely, lingering a moment, making me ache for more. He left without another word and an impish smile and I began yearning for the day I would see Michael Langdon again.

\---

Only after 18 months at Outpost 3, with resources dwindling, did my hope of seeing Michael again begin to waver.

When he had offered me a place I this new world, I suppose I assumed it would be somewhere with him. But without any sign or word from Michael, I began to believe that he had only offered me this life as a nicety to me. A thank you gift for time spent with him. 

It didn’t take long for this possibility to dig its dark roots in my head, weighing me down. This so-called life suddenly seemed pointless, and it wasn’t long before I was looking for a way out.

I hadn’t made any connections here, with the people I found myself trapped with. The one’s who had paid their way here were too self-involved and the one’s who ran it were cold and held themselves above the rest of us. As a purple, I may as well have been a gray with the way I was able to fade to the background. There was no one here for me, no Michael to keep me going. This was no life, and I yearned to go back and let the bombs obliterate me.

And then, just like that he was there, introducing himself to us simply as Langdon. His hair was longer now, which only seemed to make him more hypnotizing than I remembered. He held himself differently, eschewing power that had us hanging on his every word as he spoke of a sanctuary.

It took all the strength I had in that moment not to call out to him. I knew this wasn’t the time to bring everyone’s attention that we knew each other, especially as he was explaining that he may be selecting a few of us to go to this sanctuary.  
But then a thought struck, the doubt still deeply rooted and unwilling to let go: what if he didn’t remember me?

I tried desperately in that moment to try and catch his eye, to see some flicker of recognition, but my attempts were fruitless. After all those long months of near solitude, I had become too used to the background and skilled on not drawing attention to myself.

As we all parted that evening, I knew that we would soon be coming face-to-face and I could only hope that my fears would be abated, that Michael would be glad to see me again. 

I didn’t think I could handle anything else, could not face the end of the rest of humanity knowing that Michael had forgotten about me.

\---

It was the very next evening when Venable came for me, letting me know it was my turn to meet with Langdon. I could sense the distaste she felt, fetching people and running errands she knew were below her. While she frowned, I smiled. I enjoyed her misery for once. I let it distract me from the possibilities of what I was about to face.

I followed Venable, both of us silent until she stopped in front of a closed door.

“Good luck,” she said, and I knew she didn’t mean it. I watched her walk away and when she was out of sight, I released the breath I’d been holding it.

This was it. I was about to reunite with Michael and fear gripped me harder than it had ever done before. I didn’t know what was to come.

Taking one last shaky, deep breath I knocked on the door. A moment later, the door opened on it’s own and I entered the dimly lit room.

His back was to me as I entered the room, his silhouette prominent against the bright screen of his laptop which he slowly closed just as I heard the door click shut behind me.

He turned and faced me, and as our gazes finally connected I felt my heart rate accelerate and my breath caught in my throat. I clenched my fists, my fingers suddenly cold.

“Please, have a seat,” he said, gesturing to a chair. As I sat, he moved to the chair opposite mine. He studied me, and I waited, hoping he would become the Michael I remembered and show me that he knew who he was. 

If I was a bolder person, I may have just come out and asked, but after so much time having passed since I’d last seen him, my doubts held me back. I stayed silent and let my gaze fall from his.

“Tell me,” he said finally, and I looked back up at him. “What do you fear most?”

“Being alone,” I answered instantly, quietly. He continued watching me.

“But you are alone, aren’t you?” he asked, and I looked away again. “By choice, if I’m reading you right. You keep to yourself. Dig a little deeper—what do you fear the most?”

I stared down at my lap and remembered all those times Michael had known when I was lying to him, how he always knew what I was thinking.

“I fear being forgotten,” I said, fidgeting with the bodice of the deep purple dress I was wearing before looking back up yet again. _Please say you remember me._

He smiled.

“Who is left to remember you?” he questioned, standing from his seat, towering over me. “You’re alone here. The world is ending, there’s no one left out there who knows you.”

I stared him down as he continued to watch me, his lips upturned ever so slightly. He moved suddenly, walking around my chair until he was behind me. I waited, hoping he would reveal in that moment that he hadn’t forgotten me. 

When he remained silent, I looked down at my lap and answered.

“I suppose you’re right. There’s no one left.”

I jumped as I felt fingers burying into my hair, gripping hard as my head was pulled back until I was looking up into Michael’s face, upside down from him standing behind me. He smiled down at me and cocked his head slightly.

“You really thought I would forget you, Lily?” he asked, releasing his grip on my hair. My vision blurred with tears I begged not to come, happiness overwhelming me.

I stood from my chair and turned to face Michael who pulled me tightly to him. I clasped my arms around him, burying my face into his chest, breathing in his scent. He was here. Finally, finally, finally.

Without hesitation or a second thought, I turned my face toward his and stood on the tips of my toes to bring my lips to his.

If our first and last kiss had been chaste, this kiss was carnal fury and passion. I was angry with him for leading me to even question his memory of me, but he was here and he was mine again. 

I tasted blood as our tongues met and I didn’t know nor care whose it was. I felt the wall suddenly at my back as Michael pushed me back and he pressed himself tightly against me as his teeth bit suddenly at my neck and I relished the sting I felt. 

His face was in my vision again and I gasped for air as he pressed his forehead to mine. 

“I could never forget you,” he was saying, his lips brushing mine. “You’re one of the few people I actually love and I’m glad you don’t hate me for taking so long to find you again.”

I couldn’t speak, but let my feelings fill every particle of my body, hoping he would recognize them. His lips crushed mine again with bruising strength and impatience became evident as he pushed the skirt of my dress up around my hips and I fumbled with the front of his pants, needing him as close to me as he could get.

He lifted me easily and pressed me hard against the wall, using it as support as I helped guide him inside of me. I shut my eyes and gasped as he filled me. I heard him groan as he began to move, slowly at first and then quickly into a hard pace that I knew would leave some bruises. 

I felt his hand suddenly around my throat, tightening enough to worry me but I opened my eyes, meeting his icy blues and I knew I was safe. 

My eyelids fluttered as I neared my peak, and Michael squeezed my throat slightly tighter for a moment.

“Look at me,” he ground out, his breath hitting my face in staccato beats. I opened my eyes again, focusing on only him. I pressed my lips to his, not kissing but just touching, sharing the same air as we shared this connection. We were one, together at last.

I came undone, melting into him, pulling him into me. My feet hit the floor as he finished, the only thing keeping me standing being the wall and Michael’s firm body. 

His hand moved from my throat and into my hair.

“So, do I get to go to this sanctuary you keep talking about?”

He laughed genuinely (a rarity).


End file.
